


alex's bisexual awakening

by bisexualexalvarez (neizlxmigs), dale-papito-dale (neizlxmigs), neizlxmigs



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Bi!Alex, Bisexual Male Character, Gay Male Character, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neizlxmigs/pseuds/bisexualexalvarez, https://archiveofourown.org/users/neizlxmigs/pseuds/dale-papito-dale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/neizlxmigs/pseuds/neizlxmigs
Summary: A weird, unique feeling settles in the pit of my stomach. It’s not a stomachache, but it does make me want to vomit.“Hey, uh…do you want to split that cookie?”alternate s2e11 ending. after finding out his date was just using him, a cute boy from alex's class starts talking to him, and alex learns something unexpected about himself.you'll notice some sydena parallels.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello!
> 
> i finished watching all 3 seasons of odaat a week ago or something...i'm absolutely in love with the show and with alex alvarez! i decided to write this to help fill the void of bi!alex content because i honestly need more in my life. this is my first-ever odaat fic. hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](https://dale-papito-dale.tumblr.com)

I feel stupid.

I thought that I found a girl that _actually_ liked me--someone that genuinely enjoyed my company and thought I was cool. Yeah, sure, our height difference made me look stupid (she must’ve been a foot taller than me) but I didn’t care about how I looked with her. Honestly, all I cared about tonight was getting to spend time with _her_.

But, of course, she lied.

I’m not exactly sure why this hurts me so much. I wasn’t head-over-heels in love with this girl; I didn’t even know her all that well. We’d met just a week ago. I just thought she was really cool and fun to be around, and that maybe someone else thought that about me. Maybe, I finally would’ve had someone else that took me seriously. My friends don’t take _anything_ seriously. They didn’t take me seriously when I had a nightmare about my drunk dad at the hotel during my first travel baseball game. Even though I was a very little kid when my dad still wasn’t sober, I still have vague memories of his drunken moments, and they still haunt me.

I thought that since they were my friends, maybe they’d understand, but they didn’t. They told me to shrug it off and quit being a baby.

Since then, I don’t spend too much time around them anymore.

I sigh as I head over to the table selling food. I pay for a small Ziploc baggie of cookies and find the most remote corner to hide in.

I slouch against the wall and sink to the floor, letting my knees touch my chin as I open the bag of cookies and bite into one. I guess this is what Elena feels like when she hides from people when our family goes to parties. Never really understood her until now.

I take my phone out of my pocket and scroll through Instagram, blindly double-tapping all the photos, not paying actual attention to any of them. I would take out my earbuds and listen to some music, but I didn’t bring them because I didn’t think I would need them tonight.

As I’m scrolling, for whatever reason, one of Elena’s posts catch my eye. I stop and read it. It’s a screenshot of a tweet that reads:

> **“I JUST READ THAT BI PEOPLE CANT SIT PROPERLY WHILE I WAS SITTING CRISS CROSS APPLESAUCE IN A BOOTH AT A RESTAURANT AND I HAVE NEVER FELT SO VALID.”**

My heart skips a beat for a second as I realize something.

I can’t sit in chairs right.

It’s not that I don’t like to, it’s just that I don’t _want_ to. If a chair has an armrest, I will throw my leg over it and use it like a leg rest. In restaurants and at the kitchen table, I always sit pretzel-legged (like Elena). Sometimes, I cross my legs, sometimes I let my right foot rest on my left knee, but I almost never sit with both my feet touching the floor like a normal person. Many people have pointed this out to me, but I never really understood why until just now.

I put my phone down and rub at my temples when I realize where my mind has gone. _Am I going insane? Am I really so depressed after being rejected by a girl that I’m starting to think I like guys?_

I let out a breath I hadn’t realized I was holding. The possibility that I’m bi never crossed my mind until Elena’s bi culture post came across my screen.

I pick up my phone again and close Instagram, knowing that I need a distraction from my thoughts. My mind isn’t going to lead me anywhere I want to be.

As I stand up and put my phone back in my pocket, I see a guy who appears to be in my grade slowly walking towards me. As he gets closer, I recognize his face--I saw him talking to Abuelita a few minutes ago--but no name comes to my mind. I’m the first one to say “hi.”

“Hey,” he responds as he runs his hand through his combed hair. His other hand is in his pocket, and his ears are very, very red. A combination I’ve seen on Elena many times before whenever she had episodes of social anxiety.

“Sorry, I don’t know your name. I know your face, though,” I tell him.

Even with the loud music, I think I hear his voice crack. “O-oh. I’m Ángel. You’re Alex, right?”

“Yeah,” I tell him as I place my own hand in my pocket. His social awkwardness is contagious.

Ángel smiles briefly and looks down at his shoes and my heart skips a beat again, making me feel confused. A weird, unique feeling settles in the pit of my stomach. It’s not a stomachache, but it does make me want to vomit. Elena’s Instagram post about bi culture returns to my mind.

Ángel clears his throat a bit loudly. “Hey, uh…do you want to split that cookie?”

My mind goes back to the day Elena came home with her friends from her gay-straight alliance. I can hear Abuelita in my head saying, “ _Mira,_ this is what you do. You offer Dani a cookie. And if she doesn't want it, then it'll be like she's rejecting the cookie, and not you.”

“Oh!” I exclaim as I suddenly realize why he must’ve been talking to Abuelita.

A familiar look of extreme fear and regret flashes across Ángel’s face. “Oh! Oh God, I’m sorry--”

“No, no, no, no,” I say in a rush, hastily grabbing his wrist so he doesn’t walk away. “I--uhh--bi! Me, bi!”

I want to slap myself across the face. I sound like a damn caveman.

Ángel’s jaw almost drops to the floor. “Really? Uh--” he stammers for a good three seconds before saying, “Me, gay!”

I let out a puff of air in slight relief, but also apprehension. I didn’t know that I might be bi-curious until a minute ago, and now I just said yes to the first gay guy who wanted to split a cookie.

I take one of the chocolate treats out of the Ziploc baggie and split it, giving him the larger half. He utters a soft “thanks” as he takes it and bites off a small piece.

I don’t know how long we stand there, talking in a remote corner of a high school gymnasium, but it goes by too fast. Before I know it, the music has stopped and everyone’s cleaning up.

I sigh, knowing my mom’s going to come looking for me. I take the napkin that came with the cookies out of the baggie and ask Ángel for something to write with. He pulls out a Sharpie and I quickly scribble down my phone number on the napkin and hand it to him. “I really had a nice time tonight.”

“So did I,” Ángel says as he puts the napkin in your pocket. “I’ll see you at school on Monday?”

“Yeah.”

I hear Mámi call my name from across the gym. I wave goodbye to Ángel and leave.

When she asks how things went with my date, I simply say, “Good. Really good.”


	2. I NEED UR OPINION QUICK

SORRY IF YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS A PART 2 I HATE BEING TEASED WITH AUTHOR'S NOTES AS WELL BUT I SWEAR I'M WORKING ON MORE STUFF SO SHSSHSH CALM UR FACES

I NEED TO MAKE A DECISION

SO I'M WORKING ON A BI!ALEX LONGFIC THAT FOR NOW, I'M CALLING "the ángel who fell from heaven" AND I WANTED UR GUYS' OPINION ON SOMETHING

I'M REALLY BAD AT UPDATING REGULARLY, SO I WANTED TO ASK YOU PEOPLE IF YOU WOULD RATHER:

A: HAVE CHAPTERS POSTED IMMEDIATELY WHEN THEY'RE FINISHED (I **CANNOT** GUARANTEE WEEKLY UPDATES, I AM THE WORST AT FOLLOWING A SCHEDULE)

OR

B: I PRE-WRITE ALL OR MOST OF THE CHAPTERS (LIKE, 10 OR SO) AND POST THEM ALL AT ONCE AND YOU WAIT FOR A LONGER PERIOD OF TIME FOR THE NEXT TEN (LIKE NETFLIX)

COMMENT BELOW WHICH U WOULD RATHER SEE BECAUSE I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW

NORMALLY, THE GAPS IN UPDATES WITH MY LONGFICS ARE  **LONG**

SO 

://

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE LOVE AND SUPPORT <3 <3


End file.
